the assassins' black heart
by unda nora
Summary: an assassin named Onyx goes to beach city to assassinate the crystal gems, but things don't go as planned
1. Chapter 1

'beach city. What a drab name for a town.' I thought, riding a boat to the city previously named. I was promised $100,000 for each gem I killed, with a bonus if I kept it quiet. It was my highest paying job yet, and I was eager to get it over with. Once I arrived, I rented a hotel as close to the crystal gem hq as I could get, which was just over a half-mile away. After I had everything planned out, I waited 'til nightfall and set out. When I arrived, there was no one there, so I hid in a closet beneath some stairs next to the main door. A hour or two later, they arrived through the warp pad. "-nd Garnett grabbed the gem, while smokey quartz celebrated!" said Steven. "we know Steven, we where there." Said Pearl. "well, for our first mission with all of us ther-" began Paridot, but was cut off by Garnett, who turned around, facing everyone, and began talking quietly enough that I couldn't hear her. After a minute or two of them whispering among themselves, I watched in horror as they all charged towards me at once. 'Garnetts' future vision!' I thought, mentally slapping myself. I was a fool to try this while they were with her! Well, if I was going to lose, I was going to make it as difficult for them as possible. Right before they got to the door, I jumped out at them, going for Pearl first. But, before I could get to her, a bubble of water surrounded me, squeezing the breath out of my lungs. I watched as they tried to make Lapus release me, but before they could, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in the middle of an arena, with pearls copies surrounding me. I didn't have any of my weapons, but I was happy to be alive. My hands and feet were chained to the ground beneath me, giving me just barely enough room to stretch. The one called amethyst was sitting to the right of me, snoring loudly. Steven was staring at me. "what?" I asked. "what were you planning to do us? The others wouldn't tell me, so I guess it must be bad." I stayed silent for a while, thinking about whether or not I should tell him. I had crushed gems in the past, but it was never personal. I would've been broken long ago for my crimes, but yellow diamond struck a deal with me. I eliminate her enemies, and she pays me whatever type of currency I want. I had been living on earth for a while now, and had been running low on funds. I was contacted and given a job. Simple as that. Before I could talk about it to steven, amethyst had awoken and contacted the other crystal gems. At best, they would bubble me, at worst, I would be broken. "I know why you are here, so don't try lying to us. Who sent you, onyx?" garnett asked. I wasn't surprised she knew. I was a glassy black color, and my gem was on my lower back, not exactly hard to see. "yellow diamond," I replied. They mumbled among themselves for a while, probably discussing what to do with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl came towards me with her spear. Well, this is it. I failed. I folded me legs under me and hung my head, giving her easy access to either cut my head or crush my gem. She sighed and cut my chains off. "this is the deal," pearl began, "you fight me, and win, we will let you leave, or, you can join us." I was taken aback. Join? Them? After I tried to kill them?! Surely this was a trick, but it was the only chance I had, so I agreed. I chose my short sword, hopefully a good counter to her spear. Her clones moved back, still at the ready. Everyone else sat in the stands, cheering her on. Except for amethyst, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off me. We began with both of us charging the other. She jumped towards me, but I slid under, getting a cut on her right hand, making it unusable. She caught the side of my head with her spear, cutting some hair and making blood drop down over my left eye. "a fair trade." She said. "not really, but whatever." I replied. We circled eachother for a moment as she removed her spear, changing it for a baton, now appaprently using her right arm for balance. As she ran towards me, I changed my sword for a staff. As she swung upwards, I swung to the side, catching the back of her knee, making her buckle. I pinned her under my staff. Not waiting for submission, I removed the staff and offered her a hand. "excellent job." I said. "No one in the past 500 years has been able to land a hit." "well, that's because they aren't me." She replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

After some discussion on whether or not I could stay in the temple, (I could) I officially joined the crystal gems. We weren't going on a mission anytime soon, so I was free to do whatever. I went to the barn, and after some groveling, I convinced both lapis and paridot to help me build my own home, just inside the nearby woods. Using some trees as the five corners, we were able to make the house out of wood siding, with a rubber and metal roof. My home was about two stories tall, with a small basement for storage. Since I had some money left, I went around town, looking for furniture. I stopped at a food place called the 'big donut'. I saw steven there, with someone I didn't know. "oh, hi onyx!" steven exclaimed when he saw me. "hello steven. Who is this?" I asked, gesturing towards his friend. "connie! She is a good friend of mine. We can even fuse!" "really?" I had never heard of a gem being able to fuse with a human before. "ya! We call her stevonnie!" 'not the most imaginative name, but whatever' I thought. "hello onyx, I'm connie." The small human said. I shook connies' hand. "so onyx, what is your weapon?" connie asked. I summoned my short swords. "I usually use these, but I change the weapon for the type of battle I'm in." I replaced them with my staff, then switched to a bow, and finally a rapier and a buckler. "when you fought pearl, what did you use?" she asked innocently. I glared at steven. "my short swords at first, but half way through the fight, I changed to my staff." I replied. "who won?" she asked. "look, connie, I have no problem talking about this, but my fights are personal events. If you want to talk about this privately, I would be happy to, but not in public where people will overhear us." I said, gesturing to the small crowd of eavesdroppers around us. She agreed and she would visit sometime. After I got a couple donuts, I found a nice couch, bed, stove, fridge, and blankets. After delivering them to my house, I went to the bookstore.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got there, I found amethyst helping shelve books. "I didn't know you worked here." I said. She looked up at me, surprise in her eyes. "it gives me something to do." "cool. Could you help me find some books?" "sure, what are you looking for?" I stopped and checked my remaining money. $379.87. "some romance, a book on modern martial arts, and an atlas, please." She nodded, a gleam in her eye. "what?" I asked. "it's just kinda funny, y'know? You went from an enemy to a friend in less than a day." I laughed a little. "ya, funny how things work." As we walked around, amethyst grabbing a bunch more books than we needed, (so we could pick from a variety) she stopped and said: "you know, you look a lot like obsidian." "who?" I asked. "well, we we got really bored one day, so we decided to have everyone fuse in every possible combination, and when we got to garnett, she unfused so that ruby and sapphire could fuse with the others, and then ruby and lapis fused, and became obsidian, and you look a lot like them, just without the powers." She said. "oh. Ok." After we chose which ones for me to get, I bought them and left. After I got about two blocks down the street, I heard amethyst calling for me. "what?" I asked when she caught up. "let me see your house!" "uh, sure." We got to my house a little over a half hour later. "so," she began, jumping on my couch as I began making tea. "what do you wanna do?" I gestured towards my books. "that's it?" "unless you can come up with something else, yes" I replied. "you want to go eat somewhere?" my stomach grumbled in response. "well, that sounds like a response! Wait, gems don't need to eat, so why do you?" "I don't. I guess I have been doing it for so long that my body is use to it." I answered.


End file.
